Session 5
It's a few days journey to the Reichland. Our heroes ride up upon two struggling dwarves attempting to repair their cart. Agaro appreciates the party's aid, and the group set off together towards the city. Darrak offers the party first dibs on their newly acquired goods, but only Garrus takes them up on it. They also explain the state of the Reichland at the moment, almost at the brink of civil war without a true heir for Lord Harridan. The city is split on who should lead, torn between customs and law. As they approach the gates, they realize they don't have a good way into the city, which is closed to all non citizens without guild business. Patiently turned away, they receive a message from Sybastian, a smuggler at the gate. Willing to risk it all, the party is snuck into the city, separated for their own safety. Corrin, not one to be caught unaware, fakes the entire process. He is moved through an underground tunnel, and eventually into a soft bed. Still suspicious upon finding himself safe in the city with all his belongings, he leaps from his bed and "hides". Tharak, takes the more direct approach, invades the privacy of gnomes caught in their more carnal moments, and heads downstairs to canvas what he discovers to be the Firewater Tavern. The rest of the party finds themselves in similar states, safe and in possession of all their belongings, but in separate establishments. Lysander finds himself in the Bards Trousers, while Liev and Garrus awaken in the Tangled Vine. They all set off towards the only familiar place in the city, the Barrelhelm's shop "Agaro's Goods and Sundries". It is here that Lysander's family connections are revealed, as Commander Thalia Carnavon herself will stumble upon Lysander during her morning patrol. The party willingly heads back to the keep, whether because of Lord Harridan's failing health, or the promise of reward for the journal. Lady Harridan is beside herself at Lysander's return, but he makes it immediately clear he only came back long enough to expose his brother's hobby, which everyone seemed to know about already. Lysander and the rest of the party offer to stay just the night, and no longer. The royal barracks are enough for Lysander, but they are dressed for a member of House Harridan all the same. The party sleeps hard that night, and experiences unusual dreams as a result (Dreams will be posted later). Lysander is sharply awoken by Thalia, sent to gather him and the party. Lord Harridan's health has failed him. Almost as if his body could not take the death of one son and the return of one unwilling to do his duty. "Lysaaaander, he calls through strained breaths. Speak to the people. They will learn to respect you." Closer…closer…Lysander *cough cough* I never got a chance to tell you…to tell you….LIGMA…LIGMA *gasp* *Lord Harridan ceases to be* The Reichland has an unsual way of sending off their dead. Loved ones are not mourned in the Reichland, they are celebrated. A royal ball is arranged immediately, and nobles from all over the Reichland are invited, as well as the party themselves. Isteval even finds his way, a special guest of Lady Harridan. During this affair, Corrin loses a bit of money gambling, but makes it back stealing. Garrus and another party guest perform tricks for the ball. Tharak destroys Berend Hackshield at an arm wrestling match. Liev dances with Wella Blackwater, who is impressively able to keep up with someone twice her size. Lysander tolerates the presence of the nobles, watching Kaleena Benak in the distance inhaling food from the table. All the guests seem to have an opinion on who Lysander should trust to advise him, as word of his distaste for ruling has not yet found the rest of the Reichland. The cheers of the party suddenly turn to screams, as Lady Harridan's throat is torn apart by the blade of one of her guards. Several other guards quickly unsheathe their own weapons and take aim at the party, and all hell breaks lose. Isteval is a blur of motion, and Liev can swear he sees wings at his back as he charges up and across the hall, taking Lady Harridan's assassin by the throat and slamming him to the floor. The enemy's arrows spring to action at the party and nearby guests, but Braddeus Shanks, Reichland's Chancellor, casts shield spells protecting the guests. Hackshield dives into action, crashing into two of the guards. The party is met by a lone assassin, who goes straight for Lysander. Ignoring the blows of the entire party, his blades plunge into Lysander's chest, and he falls. The assassin has but a moment to revel in his victory before he is untterly spanked by the rest our heroes. Lysander's body is filled with a warm rush of holy energy, and he feels his wounds close and breath steady. He looks up at Isteval, who nods in his direction. This nod is met with a swift kick to the chin, the momentary distraction being all the assassin needed. Before that assassin can finish Isteval, the party ends his life as well. Our heroes start cleaning the gore off their weapons and taking stock of the room. Lady Harridan's body lays over the side of the canopy, blood pouring over the side. The bodies of those slain lie around the party. Isteval is back on his feet, his wounds already closed. Thalia has just broken down the door, and tosses her own share of the fight onto the floor. Braddeus' magic lowers, and the cowering nobles make for the door. Hackshield stumbles out of the chaos, not looking great, but better than the two sacks of meat he left behind. No words are exchanged, as the survivors of this attack size up what just took place. Each body searched reveals a common note, simply stating "The Lady first, then make them suffer." Lysander looks up at the body of his mother, and back at the corpses. He turns to his friends, and says... What does Lysander intend for the Reichland? Who sent the assassins? How cool is an unbreakable arrow?!?! All this and more, next time on The Loaded Nerds DnD!